In the Right Arms
by courageouscoward
Summary: Naruto is depressed by the fact that Sasuke is gone. Kakashi stays by his side during his depression. Sasuke comes back, what happens to Kakashi? Onesided KakaNaru, NaruSasu…more pairings come, but I’m not telling. Rating might go up.
1. Glum Aftermath, A Discovery

**Disclaimer:**I'm not Kishimoto Masashi. I don't get the point of putting disclaimers up, really. The bloody site is called why the hell would someone post a story and claim the characters for their own benefit when it's so obvious that you're not the real author or whatever 'cause why the hell would the original creator post a story on Whatever…just abiding by the rules. -

**Summary:** Naruto is depressed by the fact that Sasuke is gone. Kakashi stays by his side during his depression. Sasuke comes back, what happens to Kakashi? One-sided KakaNaru, NaruSasu…more pairings come, but I'm not telling.

**A/N: **Takes place after the fight at the Valley of the End, and Naruto does NOT leave with Jiraiya and Sakura to look for the Hidden Village of Sound and Sasuke. The people might be a bit out of character, but I think that sets the mood of the story. Anyway I think it's just a little bit. I'm not really sure. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are going to be out of character in later chapters though, or at least I think so since I'm behind in the anime series. So yeah. ENJOY!

------------------------------------------IhaveNOlife---------------------------------------------------

Naruto stared outside the window. He was in the hospital, recuperating from the injuries he obtained from his fight with Sasuke. Regret was etched in his features, a hopeless knowledge that his best friend and rival was not coming back.

Best friend. The phrase means nothing to him now. No one can replace Sasuke, not even if they tried. Tears started leaking down Naruto's face. This was one of the rare moments when he let his emotions slip, no matter how painful it is to keep it in. He had to put a brave face on; for Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-baachan. He only cried when he was sure he was alone, because he knew they wouldn't understand why he was crying.

"Why did you leave, teme?" he sobbed. "You promised you wouldn't leave. You promised that we would train together to see who's getting better. You promised me that we'll live together. You promised that we were going to tell everyone! YOU FUCKING PROMISED!" He bit his lip, regretting the fact that he screamed. He was hoping no one would notice, his room was in the end of the hall after all. Alas, someone did, and the familiar white hair popped into the window.

"Yo!" Kakashi did his little wave, visible eye curving upward.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"What seems to be the problem Naruto? Something caught in your eye?"

"Uh…yeah. The window was open. I think something flew in." Naruto answered, glad that Kakashi-sensei gave him the opportunity to avoid telling the truth and keep the little bit of dignity he had left.

"And that little itty bitty dust promised you that it won't get it your eye, only to betray you?" Naruto's jaw dropped. He thought Kakashi-sensei was being tact for once, only to be proven wrong.

"So you heard what I said. Don't you think you could cut me some slack? My pride was just trampled on. Sasuke didn't listen to me. He still left…I wasn't able to do anything." Naruto's eyes, which regained some of its luster when he thought Kakashi-sensei would let him get away with his crying, became duller than ever.

"Now, now, no need to pity yourself. I didn't come here to listen to your problems." Kakashi-sensei wagged his hand up and down, silently telling Naruto to stop talking. "I came here to change the flowers in your vase."

"Eh?" Naruto looked at his bedside table, where a lone daisy was slowly wilting in the yellowish water. "I didn't even notice the flower. I'm so caught up with what happened…"

"What did I tell you, Naruto? I told you I didn't come here to listen." He waved his hand up and down again, which was starting to piss Naruto off. Naruto's left eye started twitching.

Kakashi placed a fresh daisy in the vase and took the wilting one away. "Who is it from?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura-chan. She was the one who put the old one, too. She asked me to replace the flower every week, since she's gone."

"Oh yeah. She left with Ero-sennin to look for Sasuke." Naruto's gaze fell on the flower. "I would be really upset if they caught him. I know it's selfish, but I was hoping I would be the one to take him back. I should have gone with them after all. At the same time, I don't know if things will be the same between me and Sasuke-teme if he comes back."

Kakashi's visible eye opened. He seemed serious this time. "Sakura didn't leave with Jiraiya-sama to look for Sasuke."

"What? That's what she told me before they left."

"She changed her mind halfway through the journey. Jiraiya-sama took her to a hidden village specializing in medicine instead."

"Sakura-chan's training to become a medic-nin? Right now?" Everyone knew that it was going to happen sooner or later, but Naruto didn't think that Sakura would put it first before her precious Sasuke-kun. "But why?"

"She realized that only you can take Sasuke back. Jiraiya-sama mentioned something about shedding a lone teardrop but I'm not sure if I heard correctly."

"So I guess there are only two of us now, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Who will I spar with? I still can't believe I let _him _slip like that…" Sorrow returned to Naruto's eyes, this time full-blast.

"I'll tell you for the last time, Naruto. I'm not here to listen." Kakashi settled on a stool and squatted on it like he does on tree branches and took out a familiar orange book. Naruto settled to watching life outside the hospital. Mentor and protégé sat in comfortable silence.

Kakashi-sensei could be tactful after all.

-----------------------------------------------IhaveNOlife----------------------------------------------

**Kakashi's P**oint**O**f**V**iew

He was sitting silently on his hospital bed. I think he knew that I was there, so I went away for a little while. I came back, and this time I compressed my chakra to a minimum at least a couple of blocks away. I even made a bunshin go to the market to throw him off. He's gotten better at being a ninja, and although he tries to hide it from us I can see that he's gotten ahead of his team. Yes, ahead of Sasuke. Sasuke's improvement gets blocked by his ambition, and he doesn't realize that the more he gets fuelled by hate, the less improvement he achieves. I was going to tell him, but I was too late. Teachers make mistakes too, and not telling Sasuke to concentrate on more positive things than murdering his brother was a huge lapse in my judgment.

Naruto. He's so crushed right now. It hurts me to see my hyperactive student looks so down. I think there is more than meets the eye. I don't think Naruto is that angry at Sasuke for betraying the village who hates him. He said something about a promise, and about telling everyone. I wonder if Sasuke knew about the Kyuubi. But then, there's a law against telling 2nd generation ninjas about the Kyuubi sealed inside Naruto. I don't get it, and I continued to wonder.

I kept avoiding Naruto's attempt at dwelling in the past. He thinks it's his fault and that's what I don't understand. Sure, they were best friends, but I don't think it was any of Naruto's business.

So why was Naruto so concerned?

I told him to stop talking about the incident. Three times. And I think I saw a flash of gratefulness on his face when I reminded him to stop beating himself up with what happened. He really shouldn't. He's done all he can, and it's the Godaime's fault for not sending ANBU to at least monitor the genins and their newly-appointed chuunin leader.

We finally settled in comfortable silence and I pretended, as always, to read my ecchi book. But really, I don't read it. I really don't! . Well, I didn't read it this time. Naruto was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when I closed my book and watched him instead. His usually bright cerulean eyes were stormy gray. It was the first time I've seem his eye color change. I've never seen him so sad and distraught.

I've never taken a scrutinizing look at Naruto. I never needed to. It's either his emotions were always displayed for everyone to see or his loud, obnoxious words declared what he was feeling.

Blue eyes, blond hair, tanned skin. He looks like a beach-loving angel, especially when he had a pensive face on. He looked…cute.

What am I thinking? I am too old for this. And I'm his sensei! So he looks up to me and stuff…right?

------------------------------------------------IhaveNOlife---------------------------------------------

**I know that was short, but I was just setting up the plot. I'll probably post another chapter to explain things a bit more before I plunge into the plot. I'll try to update at least once every two weeks. Tell me what you think so far. **

**Leave a review, that's kind of the point of me writing. I need feedback on how I'm progressing with the plot, because I seriously take your advices and apply them in my English essays. So yeah. My English grades depend on you and your review!**

**Arigatou.**

**Ja!**


	2. How It All Started

**I'm back. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The anime/manga series NARUTO is owned by Kishimoto Masashi. I'm just borrowing his characters, his settings, and a little bit of his plot to set-up the story. This fan fiction is written out of boredom and does not earn a profit…or anything like that.**

**MUST-READ!!: This chapter will be a flashback. Well not really a flashback. It's like a setting-up chapter (again), and there will be more of these, since the fic is just beginning. This one explains what kind of relationship Naruto and Sasuke had, although it's pretty obvious. It also kinda sets-up the plot for when Sasuke leaves. I will try to stay by the anime, but I can't make any promises. Please don't go all psycho on my if I do something wrong, just tell me what it is and I'll try to correct it. **

------------------------------------------IhaveNOlife--------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sasuke were facing each other when they woke up, in Naruto's apartment. Last night was a blurry memory of bites and licks, passionately exchanged between two young lovers. Naruto recently came back from his trip with the Ero-sennin, with the prospective Gondaime in tow, and spent the night with Sasuke.

Sasuke opened his eyes first. He looked at Naruto's sleeping face, who, surprisingly, doesn't talk in his sleep. It's quite weird to see the blonde quiet and calm, if only for a moment.

Eyes fluttering open, Naruto turned on his back and stretched his whole body, including his mouth. Sasuke was thinking that one of these days, a fly is bound to venture in and choke his lover.

Naruto turned and saw Sasuke. "Morning teme. Last night sucked." He offered a huge grin to his partner, eyes clouded with lethargy.

"Shut up." Sasuke leaned in for a peck only, he hated morning breath, and he still had that taste in his mouth that needed to be washed out. "Breakfast?" He was asking Naruto what he wanted for breakfast. It was an unwritten rule, that whoever slept over in whoever's house makes breakfast.

"Ramen." Naruto knew Sasuke wasn't about to let him eat ramen for breakfast, but he still had to try. It's tradition.

"You know I'm not going to let you eat ramen for breakfast, right?"

"Ramen." Sasuke's eye twitched once, then he rose and went to the kitchen. He decided to make toast and ham omelets. He knew it was Naruto's favorite breakfast item, although the blonde boy wouldn't admit to liking something else besides ramen. He finished cooking and called Naruto to the kitchen.

The blonde boy entered and sniffed loudly. It smelled good and he wanted to dig right in, but he just couldn't give Sasuke the satisfaction of knowing that he likes something else besides ramen. He knew the raven would smirk his I-told-you-so smirk, a smirk Naruto sees way too often. Instead, he opted to saying, "But I wanted ramen."

"No." End of discussion. Sasuke sat down on the side of the table facing the window. Naruto sat opposite to him, facing the apartment. They ate in silence, besides Naruto's loud chewing, and then Naruto brought up an issue they were discussing last night before getting distracted with…other stuff.

"So. Are we going to tell them?" Naruto timidly asked, chewed ham omelet remnants in his mouth. He was referring to their current relationship.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"I'm sure that's a no. And why not?" Naruto knew Sasuke very well and knew that he didn't want to make their relationship public. At least not yet. They've talked about the issue many times, but Naruto was still persistent in discussing it even though he knew where it was going.

Sasuke, on the other hand, tried to avoid the issue at all times. He loves Naruto, but he's not sure he wants to abandon his quest for revenge. "We've talked about this before, dobe."

Naruto never really understood why Sasuke doesn't want to reveal their secret. It's not that bad, is it?

"Just tell me. You never explain."

Sasuke ignored this and changed the subject. "Just eat your breakfast. You know we have to meet with Sakura in the Hokage Tower since Kakashi is on a mission. I think the new Hokage-sama is going to give us a mission."

"Why are you changing the subject? Why won't you tell me? You don't trust me do you?!" Naruto finally decided to push the issue. He had a feeling that they were going to receive a mission that day, and every mission has a risk of dying, even if it is just retrieving a cat. You never know what's going to happen.

"Why do you keep pushing this? Are you determined to start another heated argument?" Sasuke knew where this was going, but he wasn't about to let Naruto talk to him like that.

"Yes! Are you hiding something?"

"Hiding something?!' Sasuke chuckled wryly. "You know damn well why. I can't risk Orochimaru finding out about you. Do you want him to kill you?"

So that's it. The discussion could've ended at that, perhaps even with a sweet, quick kiss. But Naruto, being the dobe that he was, didn't notice the sweetness between the lines of Sasuke's statement. Instead, he was insulted. He wasn't thinking straight. And who could blame him? He wasn't as weak as he was before, and he sure as hell isn't going down without a fight if ever the prospect arises. "You think I'll die that easily? You think I won't be careful? You have more chances of dying in a fight with Orochimaru than me!"

It was true. Naruto had the Kyuubi's large chakra capacity that could easily heal and revitalize him. He was also getting better with his ninjutsus. But Sasuke was a good ninja, and let's face it, a more effective one. He wouldn't go down without a fight either.

Naruto's outburst seemed to have struck a nerve. Sasuke stood up and yelled, "Are you calling me weak?! You, the dead last, are calling me, the top student, weak? Maybe this whole relationship thing is getting to you head."

"Maybe this whole relationship thing isn't as important to you as it is to me!"

"You ARE important! But don't think that I will give up every single dream I have for you! I already forgot about reviving the Uchiha clan when I started fucking you!"

"Oh! So I'm just for fucking now?!" Contempt filled Naruto's eyes.

"NO!" Sasuke was about to start another angry tirade but decided against it. "You know what, forget it. We're going to be late." Sasuke brushed past Naruto and jumped out the kitchen window, where no one could see him exiting.

"WE'RE NOT DONE YET!" Naruto screamed after Sasuke. "Ugh!"

-------------------------------------------------IhaveNOlife--------------------------------------------

Sakura found Sasuke sitting on a park bench near the Hokage Tower. "Konichiwa, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn," Sasuke, as usual, replied. The little syllable sounded more hostile today though.

"Is something wrong Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke ignored Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi sat down beside him, every inch nearer to him counts. She tried to lighten up the mood and since the blond dobe was not there, she decided to pick on Naruto as usual. "Naruto-baka is so stupid. I bet he's going to get here and complain about being hungry. Or maybe he'll ask me out again. He gets so annoying, don't you think so Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke still ignored her. He was getting irritated at the insults his teammate was throwing at the unknowing blonde, but he wasn't about to defend him. He can't risk Naruto finding out that he stood up for him during a fight. Still, he felt guilty…

Sakura decided that she was getting a good response from her beloved Sasuke-kun. She continued with her rambling, getting more caught up with what she was saying. "I don't know why he still comes after me. It's pretty obvious that we're going to end up together. I'll laugh at him when we're officially dating and he becomes a third wheel."

The 'third wheel' statement, apparently, was the last straw for Sasuke. If anyone becomes a third wheel it would be her. Naruto and him are fighting, and he's used to the girl's delusional ramblings, but today he just couldn't seem to tune her out. He slightly turned his head and muttered, "Shut up." Just like that, and he was back to being indifferent.

This went unnoticed by Sakura. She has a habit of ignoring everyone around her when she's daydreaming. She looked up and frowned. "Naruto! You're late!" She screamed when he noticed the bright yellow hair.

Instead of making excuses and apologizing sloppily like on a normal day, Naruto ignored Sakura and stayed quiet, just as he was when he was walking to their rendezvous. He walked past Sasuke without sparing a glance and walked directly into the Hokage Tower. He stopped walking when he got near the entrance. "Let's go, we'll be late." Naruto said without turning his head.

Sakura put on a puzzled look but followed Naruto nonetheless.

Sasuke was annoyed. He decided to wait until Sakura was already in the building. When they were all finally in the room, including Tsunade, they immediately got down to business.

"You're going on a mission." She stated. She was waiting for a 'yatta!' from Naruto, but she didn't get a response from the unusually quiet boy.

Sakura spoke up, although she was a little afraid of the new Hokage. She admired the woman, because she was…well, a _woman_, but she was still scared. "Without Kakashi-sensei, Hokage-sama?"

"That's right. Oy, gaki! Aren't you excited?" She turned to Naruto.

"…" The blond looked up and said nothing.

"Damn unresponsive brat," she muttered. Sasuke remained silent, eyes trained on Naruto. "Your mission is to escort a runner. There's a race held every 4 years in Tea Country. Go there and find Boss Jiroucho, he'll tell you more details. You're expected to be there by nightfall."

They all bowed, even Naruto, and left the room quietly.

"What's wrong with that gaki?" Tsunade wondered as she poured herself some sake.

-------------------------------------------IhaveNOlife--------------------------------------------------

Naruto stayed quiet while they were walking. Sakura finally sensed the tension and tried cracking some jokes without much success. Finally she decided to just stay quiet.

They took a little breather after a couple of hours. Sakura needed to go to the washroom (? in the woods, ack!), and Sasuke decided this was his chance to talk to Naruto. Alone.

He pulled his teammate's arm and hissed, "Dobe."

"Nani." Naruto gave him a blank look.

"You know damn well what. I've been trying to catch your eye since I saw you walking towards the Hokage tower." (A/N I know, uncharacteristic for Sasuke to yield first, but he knows it's serious when Naruto's **this** passive.)

"And…" Naruto refused to look at him and watched a bug crawl up a tree instead.

"Look, will you just forget about this morning? We can't let things get in the way of our mission."

"Fine." Sakura's hair could be seen coming towards them, her figure becoming more and more distinct as she drew closer.

"Act normal." Sasuke took one last glance at him. "And I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Naruto heard it and beamed brightly at Sasuke. "Just what I've been waiting for. I'm sorry too."

Sakura came out of the trees and things as usual. "What took you so long, Sakura-chan? Number 2?" Naruto taunted.

"Shut up!" She bashed Naruto into a tree.

"Ittai!"

Well, at least things are back to normal.

They got back on track. Sasuke was relieved that Naruto and him are okay now. But he got used to the silence that he almost forgot how annoying Naruto can get.

"I'm hungry!" he whined.

They stopped at a post-town and entered a run-down restaurant. They ordered ice water and botchan dango, making small talk while they waited.

A fellow patron noticed them and realized that they were Konoha ninjas when he saw their forehead protectors. He insulted the quality of Konoha ninjas and even had the gall to hit on Sakura-chan. Later they find out that the man stiffed his bill and Naruto was forced to pay for it.

They ran after the man and had a hard time keeping up. They finally got him cornered and listened to his sob story, which made them feel bad, so they decided to give up following him and went to Boss Jirocho instead. They learned the details about the Todori Burning Fire Race and the Wasabi clan leader introduced their runner: Morino Idate, the man who ripped them off earlier. Naruto wasn't too keen on the idea of protecting the man who tricked him, but accepted the mission nonetheless.

Thus, the Todori Burning Fire Race began.

Team 7 and Idate hopped onto a boat after running in a different direction. The opposing team, who also hired ninjas, tried to sabotage Idate early in the race. The boat caught fire and sank, but Naruto somehow found a way to save them all.

This did not go unnoticed to Sasuke. He realized how much Naruto was growing, and his desire for power pulsated with a burning vehemence. He saw how Naruto produced clones and used Rasengan to make a whirlwind that defeated their enemies, and still had enough chakra and stamina left to run on water and carry Sakura. In short, Sasuke was jealous. Very much so.

They reached the shore, encountered more problems and strong ninjas. In the end, the underdogs prevailed, and Morino Idate won.

The mission, however, caused a few injuries. Sasuke had to be hospitalized after all that has happened and the more he thought about it, the madder he became. In a way, Uzumaki Naruto beat him, and he was ashamed of that. His outlook was clouded with ambition and thirst for revenge that he forgot about how much he loves Naruto.

And so the fight on the rooftop occurred.

Kakashi was shocked to find out that Sasuke would use Chidori on a friend, Naruto of all people, and he was just stunned at the fact that Naruto even knows how to and _can_ use Rasengan.

He flung both of his students into water tanks to avoid hitting Sakura, and for a moment Sasuke smirked. He made quite a big damage, while Naruto's Rasengan only caused a small leak in the tank. Kakashi tried to scold him about using Chidori on a friend, but he bailed out, and only did he see that Naruto's Rasengan actually blew the back of the tank away. This fuelled his anger more, and he sat on a tree branch to pout. That was where Kakashi caught him and tried to talk some sense into him.

Watching them were the Sound Four: Sakon, Tayuya, Kidoumaru and Nanmon. When Kakashi left they challenged Sasuke in a battle in which they won, and they asked Sasuke if he wanted to come with them. He left without saying a word, went home and packed his bags.

Meanwhile, Naruto took Sakura out for ramen. He tried to talk to his former crush, but he can't shake his mind off Sasuke. Finally Sakura and Naruto parted ways and Sakura catched Sasuke as he was leaving.

Sakura, as we all probably know, tried to stop Sasuke. But there was only one person he would ever listen to, and it was definitely not Sakura. He hit a pressure point that made the kunoichi fall asleep then left with the Sound 4.

Sakura woke up the next morning with tears in her eyes and found herself lying on a bench in the park. Soon the Hokage found out about Sasuke's flight and sent a newly-appointed Konoha 5: Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Neji and Naruto, with Shikamaru as their leader.

One by one the ninjas got left behind as they battled a member of the Sound 4. The Sand siblings came and helped, and soon the only ones left to fight were Naruto and Sasuke.

By that time Sasuke's mind was made up. Not even Naruto could change his mind. He came close to doing so, but not quite.

They engage into a serious battle, each using their special abilities to try and evade the other's attacks. Sasuke was trying to kill Naruto, his best friend, in order to acquire the Mangekyou Sharingan.

In the end Sasuke won, but he didn't kill Naruto. Naruto was angry and was fighting hard, but could not just bring himself to try and actually kill his beat friend and lover whereas Sasuke gave it his all. As Naruto laid on the ground, breathing shallow, Sasuke gave him one last kiss, and left him there for someone else to find.

Moments later Kakashi arrived with one of his dogs, regretting not coming sooner and assuming that Naruto was dead.

Thankfully Naruto was alive, and Kakashi brought him to the hospital in which he stayed for quite a while.

Aaaaaaaand, we're back to square one.

---------------------------------------------IhaveNOlife------------------------------------------------

**So uh, here's another setting up chapter and as I said, we're back to square one. Now the plot begins. A little under-detailed, but I'm assuming that anyone who's reading this at least already got to the part where Sasuke left. Or at least is planning to get there. So yeah. Hope you peeps liked this one, although I wouldn't be surprised if you guys found it boring. **

**Flames hurt my feelings. But what's a protagonist if there will be no antagonists? Go on, no one's stopping you (oh dear flamers)…but I appreciate positive reviews waaaaaaaaaaaaaay more. And I need helpful constructive comments. :) **


	3. Which Sensei Will Prevail?

**Aaaand…I'm back. **

**MUST READ!! This chapter is now in present time. If you didn't know, chapter 2 was some sort of flashback. So now things are back to normal. Thanks for the reviews you guys are leaving. So far I haven't received any flames, I guess I'm just paranoid because my other stories got pretty hurtful flamers telling me to shut up. **

**I realize that I am ranting, and I'm sure you don't care.**

**Enjoy. -  
**

---------------------------------------IhaveNOlife------------------------------------------------------

_What am I thinking? I am too old for this. And I'm his sensei! So he looks up to me and stuff…right? _(Kakashi's POV, chapter 1)

"I came again." Kakashi waved from the window.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto's eyes lit up. Lately he's been looking deeper in the dumps, because the more time he spent alone, the more time he got to irrationally think about his unfortunate situation and blame everything on himself. "I thought I was going to die from waiting!" He jumped on the man and hugged him when came to hugging range.

That's why Kakashi decided to visit Naruto everyday. He had nothing to do anyway, since his team was scattered everywhere. One turned to the dark side, one was training in a medic-nin village, and one was unhappily chained to the hospital. He could've taken missions, but none has been offered lately.

"I brought you something. I know how much you miss the outside world." Kakashi carefully took out a pink camelliadaintily wrapped in white tissue paper from his pocket and gave it to Naruto. "The flowers are not as bright since you're not there to shine on them. I was passing by the Yamanaka Flower Shop and this flower caught my attention. Kawaii, ne?" **(A/N flower meaning: A pink camellia means 'longing for you'. No, Kakashi doesn't know what the flower means. Hmm, what does this tell you? Dun dun dun.) **

Naruto blushed. "Arigatou, Sensei. I'm happy that you haven't forgotten about me."

"Naruto, no one has forgotten about you. All your friends visit you whenever they can and Sakura writes you every week. Even Idate thinks of you. He came to see when he came to visit his aniki, remember? You helped them reconcile and he's very thankful." **(A/N Idate's aniki, Morino Ibiki the jounin interrogator.)**

"Yeah." Naruto's eyes became downcast. "But the one who matters doesn't care."

Kakashi sighed. "Stop beating yourself up over it."

"I know."

"I don't understand. Why are you so sad about it? Will you explain to me?" Kakashi straightened his forehead protector and revealed his other eye. He looked at Naruto with both eyes, knowing that his Sharingan eye would somehow affect Naruto.

"Sensei…"

"Please." His eyes silently pleaded. "Please tell me."

"But…"

"I won't tell anyone. It will be good to let some of you emotions out."

Naruto appeared to think over the matter for a few minutes. He absent-mindedly caressed the pink camellia as he looked out the window, a habit he's developed lately. He eventually decided that it was safe to tell Kakashi-sensei, and he's the only one who will probably understand anyway. Or at least try to. Maybe Iruka would too, but there's a possibility that he would freak out and kill Sasuke himself. "Well, it all started at the Academy…"

And so Kakashi learned about everything. Or at least Naruto's version of it.

------------------------------------------IhaveNOlife---------------------------------------------------

Umino Iruka was a very sensible man. He always thinks of other people's feelings and does his best to always look underneath the underneath. He also loves Naruto very much, and thinks of him as his very own son. Like a good father figure, Iruka wanted his 'son' to always be happy.

That's why he didn't mind Kakashi's _very_ frequent visits to the hospital. He sees Naruto's eyes light up whenever Kakashi arrived or when his chakra signature became apparent. And surprisingly, this time Kakashi kept his word and came on time. Quite unusual, but Naruto was Kakashi's student after all. It's not a bad thing anyway. However, things started taking a toll on Iruka when Kakashi started coming on _his _visits. He wasn't jealous, there's no need to be (right?), but he barely got to spend time with his 'son' anymore. Naruto didn't ignore him completely, but his attention was split between his two teachers and half the time wasn't enough for Iruka.

The first time the interfering visits happened Iruka thought it was merely a coincidence and let it pass. He even let Kakashi take center stage so he sat down and observed how Kakashi and Naruto interacted. But as more of these 'coincidences' occurred, it became evident to Iruka that it was becoming a permanent arrangement, or at least until Naruto got out of the hospital. The boy was fully healed but Tsunade wanted him under constant watch so she made him stay in the hospital, which was near the Hokage Tower. See, Tsunade was quite worried about her adopted otouto and wanted to be near him in case something happened.

Iruka wanted to talk to Kakashi but when he saw how happy Naruto was he couldn't bring himself to do it. He figured he could just stay a little longer, maybe bring some of his work with him while waiting for Kakashi to finish. Maybe they could even develop some sort of system.

So Iruka decided to bring the issue up with Kakashi one day as they both watched Naruto slumbering peacefully, lost in his dream world. He sometimes had nightmares(?) during his afternoon naps that Tsunade made sure he was getting, so both of them were standing guard just in case.

"Kakashi-san…" Iruka started.

Kakashi turned his head towards Iruka. "Nani?"

Iruka fidgeted in his seat. "I noticed that we visit Naruto at the same time." He paused, waiting for Kakashi to add something but the man just nodded. He decided to continue. "Well, we're not getting to spend quality time with Naruto if someone else is also visiting, and I was wondering if you were willing to compromise and develop a system so our visits won't intercept anymore."

Kakashi studied him for a moment. "Why don't you join our conversations instead? It'll be less complicated that way, ne?"

It was so simple! _Now why didn't I think of that?_ Iruka thought to himself. "Okay."

Both of them turned back to Naruto and fell into a comfortable silence.

-----------------------------------------IhaveNOlife----------------------------------------------------

"I've been watching you two," Iruka declared.

"Nani?" Naruto asked. He and his former sensei and surrogate father were alone in his hospital room, a rare occurrence.

"I've noticed that Kakashi-san has been spending a lot of time with you lately. Were you this close before?"

"I dunno. He has nothing to do anymore, since Team 7 is…" he trailed off, signs of dejection creeping into his features.

"Say no more. As long as you're happy."

"Arigatou, sensei." They both stayed silent after that.

"I've been meaning to ask you-" Iruka started.

"Yo!" Kakashi peered into the window, doing his little wave.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto's eyes lit up as Kakashi climbed into the room.

"How've you been? Sorry I'm late today." Weird, no nonsense excuses spewing forth from his mouth.

"S'okay. I was catching up with Iruka-sensei."

"Oh." Kakashi gave Iruka an apologetic look, or at least seemed to do so. Who can ever know, what with his mask and all. "Gomen, did I interrupt something?"

"Yeah." Naruto piped in. "You were about to say something, ne sensei?"

"I, uh, forgot what it was."

"Oh. Okay." Naruto looked miffed. He didn't like suspense very much.

"Don't worry! I'll think of it until I remember!" Iruka frantically threw in upon seeing Naruto's expression. He really spoiled the boy too much.

"Un!" Naruto nodded vigorously.

With that incident aside, the three of the, got into a discussion about which are the most important things you need to bring on a mission.

"Weapons, no doubt. Soldier pills, too, and maybe some money." Iruka said. "Those are the basics. You can hunt for food, look for streams for water and build shelter out of things you find in a forest. Unless you're going to the desert, now that is a different matter."

"No, I think ramen is the most important thing. Then a blanket." Naruto replied.

"Maa, maa. You can survive without any of those. You can find a lot of things in the forest. What you really need is an Icha Icha Paradise volume." Kakashi said.

Naruto rolled his eyes. He glanced at the doorway and saw Tsunade leaning on the frame. "Tsunade-baabaa!"

Iruka looked up and saw the Hokage. He kneeled and bowed his head, "Hokage-sama." Kakashi, out of courtesy for Iruka, bowed down too.

"How are you feeling gaki?" she asked Naruto as she stepped over Kakashi and Iruka's bowing bodies.

"I feel a lot better, since Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei were keeping me company." He replied then threw a grateful look to his teachers.

Iruka blushed and Kakashi said nothing.

"Good. You can go home."

"Hontou?? Did you hear that Iruka-sensei?!" He turned to the man. "We can go get ramen now!"

"Ahh, I'm glad to hear that. We'll pack you things and take them home. We can get ramen after that."

"Yatta!" Naruto bounced up from his bed and quickly grabbed his clothes. "I can't wait to finally get real food! Hospital food was disgusting." He went into the washroom to get changed.

"That's more like the gaki I know." She muttered as she walked to the door and disappeared into the hallway.

Iruka looked at Kakashi and the latter just shrugged. He nudged Iruka's side and asked, "Can I come too?"

Iruka smiled. The man could resemble a child often times. "Of course you can go."

Kakashi did a little weird dance. "Okay. I'll meet you guys at the ramen stand later." He jumped out of the window.

"Wait!" Iruka called out. "Aren't you going to help us pack?"

Kakashi didn't hear him, for he was long gone.

--------------------------------------------IhaveNOlife-------------------------------------------------

**Well. That was another chapter. Just so you guys know, things might go a little fast in this time period or whatever. 'Cause the main conflict starts when Sasuke gets back from Otogakure and Kakashi becomes jealous or whatever. **

**Leave a review. :) **


	4. Packing Reminiscence

**So. Here's the next chapter. **

-------------------------------------------IhaveNOlife--------------------------------------------------

"_Wait!" Iruka called out. "Aren't you going to help us pack?"_(Iruka to Kakashi, chapter 3)

Naruto inhaled his third bowl of ramen. He was released from the hospital and Iruka had promised to treat to a bowl or ten of his favorite food after they've taken Naruto's things home. Kakashi met them at the stand, successfully avoiding the task of helping Naruto and Iruka pack. "Ahhh, that feels really good! I can't believe I haven't gone without fresh ramen from Ichiraku's for a week now!"

"Ten days," Iruka corrected.

"Right! I should really make up for it. Jii-san, another bowl please!"

"You are going the share the cost, right?" Iruka looked at Kakashi, who was hunched over a bowl of ramen.

The jounin looked up, mask on, and shrugged. "It's only the third bowl."

"Oh believe me, he's only getting started." Iruka sighed and glanced at his young charge.

An ANBU suddenly appeared in front of the ramen stall. "Umino Iruka?" He asked no one in particular.

"Uh, yes?" Iruka turned his head and was surprised to see an ANBU member looking for him.

The ANBU looked at Iruka and decided that he was the right man. "The Hokage wants to see you."

"What would the Hokage-sama want with me?" Iruka wondered aloud. "And why would she send an ANBU to deliver a message to _me_?"

"Yeah! What would that old hag want with Iruka-sensei?" Naruto said.

"Please refrain from calling the Hokage-sama names, _fox._" The ANBU spat the last word with disdain.

"Hokage-sama lets him do it, you don't have the right to tell him what not to do. And I believe you almost violated the most important law in the Sandaime's lawbook, you hypocrite." Kakashi spoke, not turning.

Iruka looked at Kakashi and Naruto stayed silent, tears in his eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto sniffed loudly started to hug Kakashi. He was so used to the subtle and not-so-subtle insults that a simple one like the ANBU's was nothing to him.

Kakashi pushed his face away. "I'm not going to turn into Gai. You should really stop hanging out with Lee."

Iruka chuckled as he ruffled a pouting Naruto's hair. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you later Naruto." He put down a bill. "Don't eat too much ramen."

"Arigatou Sensei!" Naruto looked at the bill and noticed that it was enough for about 5 more bowls. Iruka may be a teacher who doesn't earn much, but ramen is pretty much the only thing he buys after the necessary things like food, clothing and paying for utilities. After all, Naruto is like his son. Besides, he received quite a large amount of money as retribution for his parents' death. .

Kakashi grabbed his arm and whispered,"Don't forget to mention this to Tsunade-sama."

"Of course," Iruka said, silent rage evident in his eyes.

The ANBU disappeared in a puff of smoke followed quickly by Iruka's own. **(A/N I dunno if Iruka can do that yet in the series, but in here he can.)**

-------------------------------------------IhaveNOlife--------------------------------------------------

Iruka entered the Hokage's office and shut the door quietly. "You called for me, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade was waiting at here desk, surprisingly sober. "Have a seat, Iruka."

Iruka did as he was told and Tsunade immediately got down to business. "I called for you here because I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?" Iruka asked.

"I was wondering if you could take Naruto in with you."

Iruka stayed silent and continued listening.

"I'll give you an allowance, and Naruto will still get his monthly allowance. Is this okay? I was hoping he could move in with you by the end of the week." Tsunade said, waiting for an answer.

"I'll be happy to do it. Naruto is like my son. But…may I ask why?"

"Iruka, I'm not stupid. I know you are a jounin-level ninja, although I don't understand why you never participate in the jounin exams. Naruto's emotional state is not very stable right now and the Akatsuki is after him. I think he will be safer with you, knowing that you will give you life up for him. Besides, it's about time the kid got treated like a son. I know you will do it."

"Of course, but can't ANBU follow him around instead? What will I tell him?"

"Look, even though ANBU are more practical, they still have a grudge against the boy. Things can happen."

"Speaking of which…"

"I know, Kurenai was passing by and told me about the ramen stall incident. That's why I can't risk Naruto being followed by people who doesn't like him much."

"I'll tell Naruto right away. Arigatou, Hokage-sama."

"No, I should thank you."

Iruka left the room as Shizune entered. "I feel a little sorry for him. His house is going to go through chaos."

----------------------------------------------IhaveNOlife-----------------------------------------------

"Really? Awesome! I'll pack right now!" Naruto beamed after finding out what Tsunade had told Iruka during their meeting.

A smile of endearment tugged at Iruka's lips. "Good. Do you want me to help you pack, or should I just go prepare your room?"

"I'll do it. Besides, I can just ask Kakashi-sensei. He's probably somewhere being perverted again."

"Okay. I'll meet you there for dinner. You know where I live, right?"

"Of course! See ya later, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto waved happily as his new housemate set off to prepare his new room. "I'm so excited! I gotta find Kakashi-sensei to help me pack." He took a deep breath and yelled as loud as he could, "Kakashi-senseeeeei!!!!!"

Kakashi immediately appeared from out of nowhere.

"Kakahi-sensei, guess what?!" Naruto was positively bursting with news.

"What." The jounin asked nonchalantly.

"I get to live with Iruka-sensei!"

"WHAT?!"

"Old hag told him he can take me in with him. I'm not going to be alone anymore."

"What-"

Naruto interrupted his teacher before he could get two words in edgewise. "I'm going home to pack now. Wanna come and help me?"

"Wait-"

"I knew I could count on you Kakashi-sensei! Thanks!"

Kakashi heaved a big sigh. "Oy." He sighed and reluctantly followed the hyperactive ninja.

Upon reaching Naruto's apartment, Kakashi stared in disbelief. Clothes were strewn haphazardly around the place and boxes of different sizes littered his surroundings. He spotted Naruto randomly throwing clothes into a box.

The blonde looked up. "Sensei!"

Kakashi tried to stop himself from yelling out in repulsion. Contrary to most beliefs, Kakashi was actually an organized man. In fact, he had a slight obsessive-compulsive disorder. He tried to stop himself from telling his student what to do, but miserably failed.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He asked in a non-very-nice-or-quiet way.

Naruto stared at him with his big blue eyes. "Packing?"

"You're supposed to fold your clothes properly! And you can't just throw in silverware with scrolls! You have to separate them!"

Again, Naruto met him with a blank look.

Kakashi sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "I'll show you." He emptied all the boxes and started with clothes. He started folding a jumpsuit and beckoned at Naruto to follow what he was doing.

"Like this, Sensei?" Naruto held up a poorly-folded jumpsuit proudly for his mentor to see.

"No. I'll do it."

"Really Sensei? Thanks!" Naruto was about to jump out his window when Kakashi pulled him back in.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home." Naruto pointed to the general direction of Iruka's, and soon to be his, home. "You told me you'll do it for me. Thanks a lot Sensei!"

"No, no, no. You need to stay here. I'm doing you a favor so you better keep me company." Kakashi refused to let go of Naruto.

"Fine, fine."

Naruto took a seat beside Kakashi when he spotted a picture of team 7 on the floor. "Hey, I remember when we took that! Remember Sakura was trying to come closer to Sasuke then I tripped because she pushed me so I ended up being beside the bastard instead?" Whew, all this he said in one breath.

The white-haired jounin chuckled at the memory. He picked up another picture and showed it to Naruto. "Remember this one…"

And that was how the two of them spent the whole day together, reminiscing as they went through Naruto's stuff and other memorabilia.

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life_

------IhaveNOlife------------

Iruka was beginning to worry. Naruto said he was going to show up for dinner. It was now 6:30 pm, 30 minutes late. Iruka knew that it wasn't like Naruto to be late for dinner so he decided to pay his student a visit in his apartment for the last time.

Naruto gave him a spare key a long time ago, so he decided to go through the front door. What met his eyes surprised him.

The usually messy and cluttered living space was now empty save for some boxes lying neatly in a corner and a dingy couch facing away from the front door. . Iruka checked everywhere and found that absolutely nothing was left behind. And imagine his surprise after realizing that the boxes were all organized. Finally he noticed something shift on the couch and went over to check.

On the couch were two very exhausted ninjas, a blonde one and a masked one. Naruto was sleeping on Kakashi's shoulder and the jounin was sleeping on one of the armrests, his arms wrapped warmly around his student.

It almost looked…domestic.

Iruka was going to be mad at Naruto for being late, but seeing his student's angelic sleeping face quickly melted the anger away. He didn't want to wake either of them so he decided to leave them be. He grabbed two pillows from a pile by the boxes and a quilt lying on top of them. He put the two sleeping figures into more comfortable positions and left the apartment, closing the door quietly after him.

-------------IhaveNOlife----------------

**First off, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed the fic so far. I really like reading what you guys think about it. **

**I'd also like to thank ****evanescenceangel18**** for pointing out that Bring Me to Life was an appropriate song for Kakashi's actions towards Naruto. It really was. **

**Also, I would like to apologize for failing to update for so long. Blame Laziness. she distracted me. **

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update sooner next.**

**--CoCo**


	5. A Precious Moment

_It almost look…domestic. _(Iruka'a thought on Kakashi and Naruto's sleeping position, chapter 4)

"Well, that was the last box." Naruto dusted his hands off his pants after he put down a box- the last one, in Iruka's and now _his _apartment.

Iruka looked up from one of the boxes he was sorting and smiled at his former student. "Good! You deserve a break. Let's have lunch."

"Ramen?" Naruto looked at Iruka hopefully.

"No, you need some variety and nutrients in your body. Today, we're eating something I cooked from a recipe I picked up in a mission once. Curry." Iruka said.

Naruto gulped. "N-not…not the Curry of Life?"

Iruka beamed. "How did you know? Have you tried it before? Well, call Kakashi-sensei so he can join us for lunch. Last time I checked, he was fixing some loose shingles on the roof."

"O-okay." Naruto marched up to the roof with dread. "Oi, Kakashi-sensei!"

Said man was currently on his back watching clouds and chewing on a blade of grass, loose shingles forgotten. "What's for lunch?"

"Curry of-" Naruto stopped himself from saying the name. He might just have a little bit of fun with his teacher. "Iruka-sensei made a special curry."

Kakashi stood up eagerly. "Really?"

"Yeah, and he wants you to join us for lunch." Naruto tried to smother a snicker.

"Well then let's go."

The pair went into the kitchen and sat down in their proper places.

"I hope you enjoy it!" Iruka said.

Naruto took a hesitant mouthful of curry and rice, closing his eyes and trying not to breathe in the appalling scent. He swallowed without chewing and immediately the burning sensation when the curry was extra hot overcame his throat and constricted it. He started to choke as Iruka ran over to him with a glass of water.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Engraved worry lines on Iruka's head became sharper than ever.

"I'm okay. It's just that I think I swallowed too quickly without chewing my food properly." Naruto didn't want to hurt his sensei's feeling, but the brown-haired chuunin took his reply in an entirely different context than what Naruto really meant.

"Naruto, there's enough to go for everyone, so don't worry. Just keep chewing, ne? If you like Curry of Life so much, I'll make another batch for dinner. Extra, extra hot."

Naruto sat in mortification as he tried to imagine how much more horrible it would be if Iruka-sensei's Curry of Life was _extra, extra hot. _

Meanwhile, Kakashi was chomping his Curry of Life down happily, and even asked to stay for dinner if Iruka really meant what he said and made the curry extra, extra hot.

The three ninjas finally finished lunch and cleaned up in the kitchen. Iruka was about to instruct Naruto what to do next, but the blonde ninja beat him to speaking up first.

"Sensei, can I spar with Kakashi-sensei? It's been a while, I need to practice." Naruto's blue eyes pouted and Iruka tried not to look at them.

He failed. He didn't really want Naruto to go out and spar right now, there was so much to do around the house so Naruto can adjust to his new abode sooner, but he couldn't resist his student. Besides, Naruto really needed the exercise. He doesn't look as fit as he normally does.

"Fine, but don't strain yourself too much. Remember that you just came out of the hospital." Iruka said with a resigned sigh. Naruto has been using that puppy dog technique with him since his days at the Academy, yet Iruka never developed an immunity to it. In fact, it seems that the more Naruto uses it on him, the more effective it becomes.

"Yatta-bayo!" Naruto ran outside, beckoning for Kakashi to come and spar with him.

---------------------iNEEDaBETA------------------------------

Naruto and Kakashi were alone in training ground number 4, standing in their fighting stances and looking wary of their opponent.

"Naruto! You have to remember to shift ALL of your weight into your arm when punching an enemy. You can't just use 50, it won't as be effective."

"Hai!" Naruto attacked his sensei, this time remembering what to do. It would have been a strong punch too, had Kakashi not jumped out of the way.

"That was good!" Kakashi looked impressed.

"Arigatou, sensei." Naruto put on a look of determination, this time intent on actually hitting Kakashi.

When Naruto attacked him with a punch, Kakashi dodged and managed to knock Naruto down for umpteenth time. Only this time, the blond haired shinobi didn't jump up immediately like he always does.

Kakashi rushed to his side, a look of concern twisting his visible features. "Are you okay, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded sheepishly as he sat up. "I guess Iruka-sensei was right. I'm not ready to spar yet, and here I am sparring with my jounin level sensei."

Kakashi's mouth was grim line. "This is all my fault. I should have gone easier on you. I'm sorry, Naruto." Never mind that Iruka was going to kill him when he found out that Naruto sort of collapsed during a sparring session with Kakashi, what the white haired ninja was worried about is that he hurt Naruto.

Naruto looked surprised. "Why are you sorry, sensei? It's my fault. I'm the one who begged Iruka-sensei into letting me spar with you."

"I'm taking you home."

"But-"

"No buts." Kakashi said with a resolute look on his face.

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted on the ground. "You can't make me."

Kakashi lifted him up and carried him home.

---------------------whoWANTStoBECOMEmyBETA------------------

"What happened?!" Iruka panicked as Kakashi showed up to his doorstep with a limp Naruto in his arms.

"He almost collapsed while we were training. I told him we had to stop and he wouldn't budge, so I carried him home. He insisted on putting up a fight on the way home and finally wore himself out." Kakashi answered.

Iruka didn't say anything else and instead lead Kakashi to Naruto's new room. He gently removed the covers and motioned for Kakashi to lay his student down. Iruka tucked the dozing Naruto in and straightened up.

"Thank you for taking care of Naruto. Would you like a cup of tea?" Iruka asked.

"No thanks. I think I'll stay here for a while." Kakashi answered.

"Suit yourself. If you need anything, I'll be downstairs."

Iruka closed the door gently as he walked out of the room. Kakashi could hear the padded footsteps and the floorboards' creak as Iruka walked down the stairs.

Kakashi stood in the darkness of Naruto's room, feeling awkward and stupid. He should have gone downstairs with Iruka and let his tired student rest. But couldn't keep his eyes off the blond ninja. He seemed so innocent and blameless while he was sleeping.

Kakashi went to Naruto's bedside for a closer look. He couldn't be more beautiful…

Kakashi shook himself out of his straying thoughts and lifted the window in Naruto's room. He left without a sound and made sure he closed the window behind him, but only after he placed a gently kiss on Naruto's forehead.

Naruto felt the kiss in his dreams and whispered, "Sasuke." Kakashi heard it and flew out into the night.

-----------------------whatHAPPENSnext------------------------

**Haven't updated in a year! Technically it's six months but anyways, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Sorry for not updating for so long…I've been real busy with real life. (-.-') Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it was so damn short. I'll try to make longer chapters or at least update sooner. And maybe you didn't notice from my subtle advertising, but I need a beta. Having one would not only improve my writing, but it will also spur me on to update sooner. It'll be like having an editor! With deadlines and stuff! lol Just pm if anyone's interested. ****'kay**

**--CoCo **


	6. Under a dark figure's watchful eyes

**A really, really, really short update. I just want to let my readers know (whoever's left of them) that I'm still here, and will possibly have another update soon. No promises though. Here is the new chapter. Enjoy! 3  
**

* * *

_Naruto felt the kiss in his dreams and whispered, "Sasuke." Kakashi heard it and flew out into the night. _(chapter 5) 

A dark figure sneered as he watched Kakashi leave Naruto's new bedroom through the window.

"The sensei has a little crush on the dobe, huh?" The dark figure spat in disgust. "Simply despicable."

---------------------SORRYforNOTupdatingFORsoLONG----------------------------------

Naruto woke up with the morning breeze blowing into his room. _I don't remember coming up here... and I never leave the window open, even when I lived alone._

He pursed his lips in deep thought. The last thing he remembered was Kakashi-sensei carrying him from the training grounds.

_I guess that's how I got here. I should probably-_

The blond's thoughts were interrupted when a waft of bacons and eggs hit his nose. "I'm hungry," he said to no one in particular.

"Let's get some ramen from Ichiraku's then. My treat, dobe."

Naruto didn't have to look at the mysterious speaker to recognize who it was. He already knew from the deep silky tone that it was…

Sasuke.

---------------------------suchAshortUPDATE --------------------------------

**There it is. Sorry for not updating for so long! Don't forget to review. :D**


End file.
